Conventionally, in an air conditioning apparatus in which a plurality of outdoor units are connected in parallel to an indoor unit, a defrost operation for removing frost adhering to outdoor heat exchangers of the outdoor units is performed.
For example, the air-conditioning apparatus disclosed in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-25919) addresses the problem that when a reverse-cycle defrost is performed, in which all outdoor heat exchangers are caused to function as condensers and an indoor heat exchanger is caused to function as an evaporator, the temperature of the indoor heat exchanger decreases excessively during defrosting, and a long time is needed until warm air starts to be supplied when an air-warming operation is restarted. Examination has been given to performing defrosting of the outdoor heat exchangers by causing only some of the plurality of outdoor heat exchangers to function as condensers and rotating the outdoor heat exchangers that are caused to function as condensers.